Iris
by TriplePivotTurn
Summary: This is a songfic. The song it called Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. You should try and guess whom is saying what here but yeah. It is kind of angsty. I don't wan the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand.


This song is by the goo goo dolls, and it's called Iris. It's the bestest song in the world and I hope I do it justice. I don't own YGO, and on with the fic. This is one-shot... or maybe there will be many songs... maybe....

Iris

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of my own heart beating. It was beating hard against my chest, I felt so strange. It was because of the glance I had received today, the glance I had from you. You are truly the only one to have known me in any real way as I wander this earth searching for a purpose I've yet to fulfil.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now._

I can see you looking at me with your soft eyes. My hands don't truly exist but I wish with everything I am that they did. For if they did I could hold you and touch you as I've always dreamed of. That's why my heart was pounding when I woke up; I dreamt I had touched you... I can hope one day it's true. You were asleep beside me when I woke from my dream, and I swear you heard my heart beat. Your eyes gently fluttered open, you were still so tired.

I reached out my hand to touch your face...

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

My hand never touches your face, your cheek. I'm invisible to all but you, you're the only one to ever see me, the only reason I live is because you breathe and for a moment our eyes meet and you see it. I've lived alone and ignored but for you, I couldn't imagine a night without you and I don't want to experience one. Because you're the only one who sees me.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

You yawn, questioning me with your eyes what I woke up for, I dismiss any thoughts you might have with a smile, comforting you back to sleep. "It was nothing" I tell you.

By the next day nothings changed, everything's the way it should be. You've asked me so many times now if I could be visible to everyone, I could be if I wanted to, but they wouldn't understand me. It's better for me to remain this way, all I need is him. In truth I'm afraid, afraid of all these people. Their closed minds, and their willingness to harm other people with words and harshness. I'm afraid they'd do too much to harm me, and if I tried for once to help them I would be rejected, I have helped them, saved them, but they don't know it and treat me no different. Or at least they wouldn't if they could see me and know me. But no they wouldn't understand me at all and nothing lasts long here, I just want to be known to one.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moments of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

Everything is so surreal around you, all that joy and purity I never thought was possible to exist in all place, but everyday you got out of your way to make all my impossibles into quite probables. I watch the world around me, as it continues around me. I don't contribute to it much at all, but you do. You smile at people and I know it makes them happy, even the eerie grimness of Seto Kaiba is affected. Each smile gets to him, through his layers of crystal bars and steel walls. I know he feels the warmth and innocence in you, and I know it makes him feel the slightest bit warmer. If I didn't watch the world as I do I might not have noticed as well as he hides it, but I do. I think he knows it too, my little one, my little shinning one. I had left you earlier in the day, sick of watching the world, it hurt and confused me these modern day fools. I felt dis-ease at the lack of warmth in my puzzle, and after I knew we were safe with your room I re-emerged.

You were crying, this world was harsh.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

I tried to comfort you, not wanting to give anything away, nothing of my feelings towards you. I saw grief and pain in your eyes and wondered why you didn't shy away from the world when it hurt you so. Maybe you couldn't ignore it, when you are as solid and attention drawing as you are.

I move to touch you in comfort but I can't I'm invisible to all but you, and you don't understand too much either. I wish you knew me, then you could've spotted the concealed tears in my eyes at your pain.

_I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Why can't everyone just be happy?" you whispered through tears. "Why do they hurt so?"

I couldn't answer you at first. "Because they're too busy looking." You didn't understand. "They're too busy looking at the outside, not knowing anything from inside. They're too busy looking for something better, when they've always had it." I explain.

You thought about it, considered it seriously. I'm so glad to have you, you'll understand what I say, but I want you to know more. I'm afraid sometimes that you'll look at me because everytime you do, I'm afraid it'll be the last time. You're the only one who can see me, hear me, have any possible understanding of me, the only one to know me.

You're looking at me again... do you know?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Why are you so afraid of the world?" You ask me, it's not the first time you've asked but this time I'll change my answer.

"They'll never understand... I just want _you_ to know... who I am." I reply moving closer to stare intently at you're eyes, I had watched you as you slept but not too much during the day when you were conscious of my actions. I don't know if you understood but you stared straight back. I wanted you to know! I wanted you!

_I just want you to know who I am_

You lift your hand and move to touch me, knowing well you can't. It hurts this lack of contact. You stop and we stare more.

_I just want you to know who I am._

I reach out my own hand, and as I do you disappear, I'm still alone in my soul room, I'm still dreaming of you. I'm not going to venture into the world, I would venture with you. You are so perfect, so beautiful, all I want is to touch you. To know I'm real, I know he'll understand. I just want him....I...

_I just want you to know who I am._

Silver: Yay!

Wing: Song ficcy sing ficcy!

Silver: damn them! They turned my music off for the TV.

Wing: They live in that thing I swear.

Silver: I know. Oh well, don't be a slave to the TV

Wing: please review!

Silver: WE love you!

CHEERIO


End file.
